


meet you in the hallway

by hobigyeom



Category: NCT (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, i make a kms joke, mentions of changkyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobigyeom/pseuds/hobigyeom
Summary: A toilet, johnny, a magazine, and his cell phone are the perfect ingredients to create the perfect little mess.





	meet you in the hallway

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess just a mess I do this for fun and for some reason when I get anxiety I wanna write about Johnny and harry and I’m so sorry for that......deeply sorry dang also it’s not beta’d because Maddie was in class so enjoy the typos 
> 
> twitter: gothbambam

“Jonathan.” Taeyong said with a long drawn out voice, “Jonathan.” He said it again and this time johnny finally cracked his eyes open. “What?” Johnny mumbled before turning over in his chair very much aware that there’s not no arm and he could of fallen off if taeyong wasn’t pressed so tightly against him. 

 

“I bought you something.” Is all taeyong has to say before Johnny’s finally sitting up and paying attention. “And what might that be?” He asks with a slight lopsided smile on his face. 

 

“Here.” Is all taeyong says before handing over a paper bag and walking away. 

 

They’re at schedule now and johnny knows taeyong wouldn’t get him anything that could potentially get him or johnny in trouble so he doesn’t even think twice before riffling threw the bag and pulling out a magazine? A magazine. 

 

“Oh my god!” Is all johnny says when he sees Harry on the cover holding a baby lamb. “What the fuck is this?!” He says to himself rather loudly causing the make up artist doing doyoung’s make up to look at him. “He’s always like that.” Doyoung whispers. 

 

Johnny squints a couple times, then blinks, his fingers rubbing against the glossy cover of the vogue cover. “Are you gonna open it?” Doyoung says since the person doing his makeup has walked away. 

 

“I don’t know, he didn’t tell either changkyun or I that he was doing a Gucci shoot of all these.” Johnny mumbles and doyoung can’t help but laugh at him, pretty loudly, so loudly infact that everybody is looking at them. Johnny, like always, wants to die. 

 

“Please control yourself!” Johnny hisses at doyoung. Doyoung has tears in his eyes and he’s struggling to locate a tissue so he doesn’t get in trouble for ruining the work the artist just did for him. “Oh my god? Yeah, oh my god.” Doyoung pauses yet again, to catch his breath, “Gucci makes Harry custom suits. I don’t think a Gucci ad would of been top of his list to tell you guys.” 

 

Johnny purses his lips at doyoung’s statement, he doesn’t say anything back just picks up the paper bag, himself, and the magazine before walking away. He leaves the tiny stuffed room, heads down the hall and into the bathroom where he sits in one of the stalls. 

 

Phone in one hand, magazine in the other he huffs not knowing what to do or who to talk to. “Ridiculous! You’re acting ridiculous!” Johnny says but he sounds defeated. He opens up their little group chat and sees the last message displayed in blue on the screen—

 

**Hazza (22:07):** _ just landed in Italy will let you know when I have time to FaceTime! Love you - H. xx ;) _

 

“You never let us know when you could FaceTime.” Johnny mumbles and just before he could continue with his self potty pitty party his phone is ringing. Displayed on the screen is Harry’s giant dumb smile, curly hair splayed across a white satin pillow and his name. 

 

“I don’t even know if I should answer your phone call!” Johnny says to himself, a scowl set deep on his face. “If you don’t answer that phone I’ll physically climb ov- under this stall and fist fight you.” A disembodied voice is heard from Johnny’s left and his logical brain says that’s there’s somebody in the stall but his paranoid brain is more active at the moment so he screams. 

 

The phone goes slipping from Johnny’s hand and lands directly into the toilet bowl with a taunting  _ plop.  _ “Oh for fucks sake!” Johnny screams, quickly standing up while shoving the magazine under his arm and shoving his whole hand into the toilet bowl. 

 

He pulls out his phone that’s soaking wet and answers, “Hello?” Johnny says, toilet water dripping all over his clothes, down his arm and is probably made home in his brain since his ear is now canal deep with liquid. 

 

“You sound out of breath are you okay?” Harry says softly. “Me?! Out of breath? No? No- no I’m fine. This is fine. I’m fine.” Johnny stumbles out and there’s a pause on the other line but it’s broken by the person in the stall next to Johnny yelling, “Boy is not fine, dropping his whole damn iPhone into a bowl of toilet water.” “Shut-“ Johnny whisper yells while kicking the stall wall. 

 

“Toilet water?” Harry asks then, concern laced in his words and Johnny really wishes taeyong never bought him this stupid magazine. 

 

“Yeah? Yes, I’m in the bathroom admiring your magazine.” 

 

“Oh.” Harry says quietly, “which one?” There’s a teasing hint in his voice that makes Johnny wanna throw his phone back into the toilet bowl and flush but he resists and chooses to humorthe white man he’s given his nut and heart to. 

 

“The one with all the baby animals that look better than you.” 

 

“Ouch.” Harry laughs out and Johnny can hear sheets rustling in the background as well as the sound of a mug hitting a glass counter. “You having your morning tea?” And Johnny’s voice is soft when he says it, almost pained because the weight of missing has has finally set in. 

 

“Yeah I am, just had room service bring me a tea kettle,” Harry pauses then, the air between the two phones seeming only inches apart as aposed to thousands of miles. “Miss you.” 

 

“Yeah, Miss you too.” Johnny says quietly, “have you talked to changkyun?” “Yeah just got off the phone with him it’s 2 am where he is, felt bad waking him.” Harry says and his voice is fond, it makes Johnny’s stomach do flips. 

 

“Have you looked at the spread?” Harry asks, Johnny huffs then before turning back around and sitting down on the toilet again. “No, taeyong just picked it up for me.” The phone is silent then beside Harry’s soft breathing on the other end and Johnny takes that as a cue to look threw it. 

 

Johnny carefully flips threw the thick magazine and comes upon the six page spread. “Oh look at you, mister man.” Johnny says teasingly just to hear Harry bark out with laughter, he wants to cry. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, hazza.” Johnny mumbles then and there’s no teasing tone in his voice just appreciation. 

 

“Shut it.” Harry whispers, “Don’t sound so sound alright? You’re going into promotions soon and you won’t even have time for me, will forget I exist!” 

 

Johnny’s heart hurts at the thought, not a second goes by he doesn’t think of Harry or changkyun and they’re tiny apartment back in Seoul. “Your right, you know might fuck around and date Ten.” Johnny says then, pressing his ear to the dirty stall wall. 

 

“Fu-“ he hears suddenly and then the sound of something slipping on the toilet lid and a wet splash. “I am going to KILL MYSELF!” Ten screams then banging against the stall walls as Johnny assumes he tries to get his foot out of the toilet bowl. 

 

“I KNEW IT!” Johnny screams, magazine falling to the floor as he quickly stands up to get on top of his toilet and look over the wall. Ten is facing the toilet, boot caught in the white porcelain with water splashed all the way up his jeans. 

 

“Oh fuck off.” Ten says then hands going out to try and tug his foot out. “Gotta untie ur laves and pull your foot out.” Johnny suggests then. 

 

“What happened?” Harry asks, too busy laughing at all the commotion to finally wheeze out his curiosities. 

 

“Karma.” Johnny smiles then just to watch Ten look at him and flip him off. Johnny climbs down from the toilet then and sits down, his hand reaching to grab the magazine he dropped. “I should go.” Johnny finally says then, “I have stuff to do.” 

 

“Thought so,” And Harry sounds sad for once, it makes Johnny want to cry all over again. “I love you, Johnny Test.” “Oh my god goodbye!” Johnny retorts, “I love you too.” Before pushing the red circle to hang up his phone. 

 

He sits there for a bit, hand and sleeve not only soaking wet now but cold. 

 

“Hey um- can you go and grab help before I die of trench foot.” Ten says suddenly which. Johnny gets up and out of his stall and faces tens, peering threw the little crack to take a look at him. 

 

Tens leaning against the wall, phone in hand obviously texting. Johnny opens his camera app then, thanking god it still works and points the camera above the door and snaps a few pictures. 

 

“Hey!” Ten scream, “WHAT ARE YOU SOME FREAKY PORN DUDE!” 

 

“Yes!” Johnny laughs out before sprinting out the door. 


End file.
